Surfaces of many product materials (for example, a film material, a sheet material etc.) are adhered with a protective film or release film functioning for protection. For example, the light guide plate, the liquid crystal panel and the like of a liquid crystal display apparatus all need many optical film materials (diffusion film, reflecting film, polarization film etc.), and since these optical film materials are easy to be damaged, both sides thereof are adhered with protective films of PE (polyethylene) or PET (Polyethylene Terephthalate) material, and it's obvious that these film layers should be stripped off before use.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the current method for film stripping is mainly to adhere an adhesive tape 9 at the edge of a film layer 12, then to pull the adhesive tape 9 to strip off the film layer 12; in this method, the adhesive tape 9 has to extend beyond the edge of the film layer 12 so that the film layer 12 can be stripped away conveniently, however, the adhesive layer of such an adhesive tape 9 unavoidably contacts the side 111 of a material 11 from which a film is to be stripped away, thereby causing waste contamination to the material 11 (because a film layer 12 does not extend to the side 111 of the material 11). Therefore, in such a method, a specialized adhesive tape 9 that unlikely causes the waste is used, but due to the higher price of the specialized adhesive tape 9, the manufacturing costs rise.
Besides, in the current technology, there also exists an apparatus for stripping off a film from materials in coil stock form; however, such an apparatus can only be used for coil stocks, that is to say, the apparatus applies only to soft film materials but is not applicable for hard plate materials, thus having restricted applicability; furthermore, even for a film material, if the size thereof is greater (for example, the size thereof is greater than 7 inches), the thickness thereof is generally also greater (in order to avoid damaging the film materials), and therefore, such film materials are difficult to be made into coil stocks because of the limitations of stress and deformability; in addition, the coil stock requires a certain continuity, directionality etc, thus its manufacturing cost, difficulty in the manufacturing techniques (for example, the difficulty of cutting) etc. are also higher than those for a separated sheet stock.